rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 49
Notunoth 26, after procuring plant material to perhaps restore Ondo’s root system and save Amber’s life. It occurred during between sessions 26 and 26.5 OOS 51 happens concurrently; OOS 50 occurs mid-way through. It is immediately followed by OOS 52. Transcript Ondo: After stepping out of Andy's lab, Teer raises the question, "So, where are we all staying tonight?" Halberd!Kiono: "The Burnett estate still." Leitha: "I want to crash Cecily's place maybe!" Halberd!Kiono:"Unless Lei will--Ah." Ondo: "Er. I am not sure I will be joining you there. I am still a little... embarrassed." Lei: "Oh, hmm...how about my parents' then? Have you met Jeffrey yet? He's the best ever!" Veggrek: "Are the Burnetts expecting us back?" Ondo: "R-Really? The Worthing Estate? I thought that you preferred to keep them... separate from all this." Lei: "It's fine. We talked it out. If my mother glares at you, pay her no mind." Ondo: "I would... like that yes." He pauses. "But, ah - perhaps we should all stay somewhere together tonight. Not that I expect any danger, but... it seems to find us wherever we go." Lei: Lei regards everyone and contemplates for a moment, then shrugs. "There's room for everyone." Halberd!Kiono: "The Burnetts did already set up rooms for us." Ondo: "Right..." Lei: "I'm not entirely comfortable there, if I'm being honest." "But go ahead." shrugs "I'll be near." Halberd!Kiono: Kiono raises an eyebrow, and looks at the rest of the group. Veggrek: "I-I don't have a preference, really. Whatever's easier. I could sleep outside for all I care." Ondo: "I do not sleep. I would just... like to be somewhere I can keep an eye on everyone." Teer shakes his head. "If you feel it's a slight against the Burnett's to ignore their hospitality though, I suppose Lei will not be far." Halberd!Kiono: "I suppose I should have somehow known not everyone would be willing to stay there. I will stay with them, because I requested it of them. You may all stay where you wish, I suppose." Ondo: Teer looks at Veg. Veggreka: Veg looks at Teer. Ondo: Teer picks up Veggrek, puts him under his arm in a football carry, and begins to walk in the direction of the Worthing Estate. "Alright. Goodnight Kiono. Halberd." Veggrek: This seems right, honestly. Kiono and Halberd and Concludion are a crowd. "Goodnight!" Halberd!Kiono: Kiono nods. She looks at Concludion. "I... assume you will wish to stay with Kiono." He probably agrees? IDK. Kiono heads toward the Burnett estate unless something else happens here. Don't worry, I will, Lei: Lei suddenly is struck with the image of Concludion and Izora with Kiono/Halberd again. Yeeeeeah. Awkward. "Uhh...feel free to come over if you change your mind." Halberd!Kiono: Kiono is contemplative a moment, then smirks. "I don't think you want me around your mother. Ondo has a sending stone. Contact me if you need me." Lei: Lei imagines that and internally laughs at the thought. Ondo: Teer unlocks a new unknowable emotion! He doesn't know what to do with it, so he keeps walking, trying to convince himself not to turn around for Kiono. Veggrek: "Ah, what about-- the other...?" "Like, if you two want a minute alone...?" Halberd!Kiono: "??????" Ondo: "???" Veggrek: "?????" Halberd!Kiono: "Wh-- what?" Scabacca: "I'm a dog." Scabacca says. Halberd!Kiono: Pets Scabacca. Ondo: "You are," says Teer. He looks to Veg. "Are you suggesting we take only the halberd with us?" Veggrek: "Y-yes." Lei: "No way. That's a bad idea. You should just tell the Burnetts there's been a change in plans and come with us." Veggrek: "Right. Sorry. Fork in the puzzle, you know..." Ondo: "If they don't want to come with us then they are not obligated to." Veggrek: "Of course not!" Halberd!Kiono: Kiono looks about to respond, then gets a weird look on her face. She holds up a finger like, 'hold on a second,' and closes her eyes for several long moments. Ondo: Teer suddenly identifies his emotion, and does not feel any better. Halberd!Kiono: Kiono turns to Concludion and holds out the halberd and sending stone to him. "Kiono will be staying with the rest of her team at the Worthing Estate. Would you be so kind as to take... the halberd to the Burnett's?" Veggrek: "Oh, that's-- the opposite of what I meant?" Lei: "I don't know if that's a good idea." Concludion: Concludion receives the halberd with a confused expression. "Uh, sure, no problem, have fun." Ondo: The feeling in Teer's core only swirls around a little. "Right - if you're sure." Concludion: As Concludion walks off in the direction of the Burnetts you overhear him start saying "So it's just you and me, anything you wanna talk about? I grew up with Kiono but..." Veggrek: Veggrek says, "Ohh." Lei: "This doesn't seem right." Ondo: "It's fine." Teer readjusts Veggrek and begins walking. "We should probably... get to know you better, Kiono." Veggrek: “Yes!” Lei: Well, I guess if Concludion tries anything, she can just take over his body..... Kiono: Kiono stares after Concludion, eyes wide, then sighs and turns to follow the party. "Yeah, I-I guess..." Veggrek: “Were you here for our last sleepover?” Kiono: Kiono motions at her all of her. "Yeah." Veggrek: “I— I guess you would have been, um.” Ondo: "I believe she has been aware, even when not in control. Correct?" Kiono: Kiono gives a single, small nod. Ondo: "Then it appears you have us at a disadvantage," says Teer, still walking. Veggrek: “What? How so?” Ondo: "That's just a thing people say when someone knows things about them but not the other way around. We haven't really had the opportunity to speak much." Veggrek: “How wonderful to finally have this chance, then!” Lei: "Why are you coming along anyway?" curious tone Kiono: She has her hands in her pockets, eyes glued to the ground as they walk. She is somewhat monotone when she speaks, like she's picked up on the halberd's vocalizations. "It's a chance to get to know all of you." Lei: "Great, I have tons of questions for you." her tone is deceptively upbeat Ondo: Teer anime sweatdrops. Kiono: "I'm shocked." Lei: Lei leads the way to her place and informs Jeffrey hey i'm renn, we're all staying here for a night or maybe more who knows, no just her bedroom is fine, just bring snacks and extra blankets, no her parents weren't expecting her, yeah he can inform them if he wants in renn’s bedroom: star walk books, other books, stuffed pillows and stuffed animals, oversized fancy furniture, nice calligraphy sets, that's the kinda stuff you see. lots of teal going on. Veggrek: “This is a lovely room.” Veggrek murmurs. Kiono: As they pass Jeffrey, Kiono very quietly asks him if he could bring some extra blankets for herself in addition to fort supplies. Ondo: Teer looks around the bedroom, realizing that he's seen it before in Renn's memories. "Ah... would a pillow fort be suitable, then?" Lei: “yes!” starts gathering pillow fort supplies from her bed and closet Kiono: Kiono examines the room and finds a corner. She sits quiet, her chin resting on her knees. She stares at her feet. Ondo: Teer begins setting up a pillow fort like, well, a machine. He has calculated the optimum height and shape methodology. Lei: lei stares in appropriate levels of awe at this amazing display of pillow fort expertise Veggrek: Veggrek starts to help Teer, then realizes Teer absolutely has it beyond handled and he would just get in the way. He wedges himself into a corner adjacent to Kiono. Ondo: "Excellent. We have formed the ultimate pillow fort that I can make given the current resources." "Now then," he says seriously. Turning around. "What do you think of my new mask?" Lei: high fives ondo “I think it suits you well." Veggrek: “Oh, I like it! It’s very finely crafted.” Ondo: "Thank you. Andy may be working on a laser for it, but I'm not sure, it may be too much." Ondo: "Also, I should like to inform everyone that from now on I would like to be called the name Teer." Veggrek: Veggrek suppresses a self-satisfied smile at having been ahead of the group for once. Kiono: Kiono gives a thumbs up for the mask, and then sort of bounces it to refresh it to confirm she understands the name change. Lei: “i like it.” nods with a happy smile “If you get a laser added, where would it go?" making herself at home in the pillow fort Veggrek: “Teer it is!” Teer: "Ah, hm. I'm not sure." "Maybe right out of the forehead?" Lei: lei sees veg and kiono sitting in corners and sighs. "you can join the fort, you know." Kiono: Hopefully Jeffrey has brought just all the blankets by now. Kiono claims like four of them and shuffles into the fort. All blankets are wrapped around and draped over her. She is but a pile of blankets with a small gap near the front so her eyes are visible and for fresh air. Veggrek: “Maybe on the side? Oh—“ Veggrek crawls into the fort and nestles in beside Teer. Once comfortable, he taps his left temple. “Like here.” “What’s a laser?” Teer: "It is like... a very tiny and very long energy sword." Lei: lei takes a look at everyone “This is weird." Teer: "What is?" Lei: "That you guys came, I mean." shakes her head Teer: "It's... strange being in your parent's house. But is that not what you mean?" Lei: "it's....difficult to articulate." shrugs "the juxtaposition is odd." “anyway.” Kiono: "We can leave," Kiono suggests too quickly. Veggrek: “It feels like we’ve been running from crisis to crisis. I think.” Kiono: Quieter, "Or... sleep.. ...maybe..." Lei: "oh no, no i insist upon you staying." immediately turns and looks at her with a grin "did you read my letter?" Kiono: "....yeah." Lei: "So you know where I stand then." glances at teer while she speaks "I'm not going to stop asking questions, but I admit sometimes I don't always....know the boundaries. I need you to inform me when you think I am being...rude or intrusive. And preferably, also why you think I am being so." Teer: Teer gives a supportive nod. Lei: "so then, mind if I ask some questions?" grin Kiono: Kiono peers out from under the blankets. She looks at Lei, but doesn't make eye contact. "Do you promise not to get mad if you don't like the answers?" Lei: lei is taken aback for a moment "no. not really. why....why does that matter?" Kiono: She withdraws again, her voice muffled by way too many blankets. "I don't like it when you all get mad." Lei: stares at the blanket pile that is kiono, not sure what to say to that Veggrek: “It’s, um— it’s rare that anyone likes anyone else being angry. Except maybe when it’s a kind of righteous anger...?” Veggrek lowers his voice. “I’m sorry I barked at you, earlier.” "I may have been having, um, a bit of a trying time, but that's no excuse to have come at you that way. I'll not do that again." Kiono: "It's fine," the blanket pile mumbles. Teer: "How about if anyone is angry, I will simply pick them up and carry them out of the room." Kiono: Kiono's face reemerges briefly, and she fixes Teer with a serious expression and a small but quick shake of the head. "Don't pick me up." Lei: lei sighs “look, i probably will get angry.” Teer: "Very well. I will not." He says to Kiono. "Perhaps if anyone thinks they are beginning to feel angry, they should simply leave the room for a moment, and come back after they've, I don't know, eaten some snacks or something." Kiono: Kiono glances very briefly in Lei's direction, then back at Teer. She gives him a quick nod before retreating again into the blankets. Teer: "Alright. Then I'll start. What is your favourite type of sweet?" Kiono: A pause, then the blankets say, "There's.... Pawpaws grow wild on the mountain. They're good... Oh, th-the ice cream you brought. That... that was... that was good..." Teer: "Ah! I'm glad that you got to taste it." He tilts his head. "What are 'pawpaws'?" Kiono: "They... uh... they're kind of like mangos?" "B-but only a few inches long." Lei: "Never heard of it." eyes light up a bit Teer: "Interesting." Lei: lei is fidgeting. she wants to ask so many questions. screw it. she's doing it. "You said you have had opportunities to get rid of the halberd." "What were they? Why didn’t you?" looking right at the blanket pile Kiono: She is not visible; there is a long pause. Her voice is small when she speaks. "I don't really have a good reason to get rid of it. We can still use each other." Teer: "Like... all of us, with each other?" Lei: "Use each other in what way?" Teer: "In order to mutually help each other meet our goals. We stay together." Kiono: There is a slight shifting of the blankets, like a nodding of a blanketed head, then she remembers body language doesn't work under blankets. "What he said." Lei: "What are your goals?" Kiono: "Just... just beating Varren to the ritual sites..." Lei: "why?" Kiono: "Why what?" Lei: "Why is that your goal?" Kiono: "I don't... want Varren to destroy the world?" Teer: "The world that we all live on?" He appears to be asking this more rhetorically to Lei. Lei: lei nods at kiono's answer, and then continues on. she's on a roll now "what does it mean to be the Chosen One?" Kiono: Her voice is rapidly becoming softer and more difficult to hear. "I was born to do the rituals." Lei: “which rituals? what are they for?” Kiono: Kiono doesn't answer. The blanket pile sinks down a little. Veggrek: “Kiono, are you alright?” Kiono: Barely audible, "I-I don't... want to... to talk about this..." Lei: lei huffs "wh--" looks at teer, lets out a sigh, tries to speak a bit calmer "can i ask why not?" she's trying really hard not to stare daggers at the blanket pile Teer: Teer subtly makes 'the gesture'. "If it is a sensitive topic, perhaps we should move on to something else." Lei: lei bites her lip, then untenses her shoulders a bit, and looks away from the blanket pile Veggrek: “What do people do at slumber parties... we could do each other’s nails? Or hair?” Kiono: "M-maybe later... when... when Concludion is around maybe..." Lei: "fine." it comes out a little harsher than intended. "sorry." Veggrek: “Oh, he’s got great hair.” Kiono: The blankets stifle a giggle. Gently, "That's not what I meant, Veg." Teer: "Do you think Halberd and Concludion could be doing his nails now?" Lei: "do you think either of them know what doing your nails is?" Kiono: "Doubtful." Almost a giggle. Veggrek: Veggrek flashes the barest sliver of a smile at the pile of blankets. Lei: "do you?" to the blanket burrito Kiono: A very long pause. She peaks out from the bottom. She apparently laid down at some point. "M-me?" Veggrek: Veggrek furtively checks his nails. Lei: "yes." Kiono: She shakes her head and disappears again. Veggrek: “It’s been a bit, mine could stand a bit of care...” Lei: lei rises. "I'll be right back." unless stopped for some reason, she leaves the bedroom for about 5 mins Veggrek: “Oh, um— here, Kiono, I’ll show you. I have a grooming kit...” Teer: "I believe Lei is probably gone to get some nail-paint." Veggrek: Veggrek takes a little box of little metal tools from his bag and proceeds to demonstrate the art of manicure. “Oh! Oh, that would be lovely.” “I’ve heard people say that you should push the cuticles back, and others say you absolutely shouldn’t...” Lei: indeed, lei returns holding fancy expensive nail polish and manicuring supplies. she sees that veg already has some similar-looking supplies and sets hers in front of him. "here you go." Veggrek: “Ah! Thank you. Wow. That’s...” Veggrek tears his eyes away from the many shiny bottles and returns to work, face tight with singular focus. “...Generous. Thank you. I like to keep mine cut with curved edges, so they don’t get sharp...” Kiono: Kiono eventually shifts to watch the group from under her blanket pile, but makes no effort to participate. Lei: lei looks at veg and points to kiono. "You should help her do hers." Kiono: Kiono's eyes go wide, and she shakes her head fervently before closing the gap beneath the blankets again. Veggrek: “I— um— maybe not. Maybe I shouldn’t do that?” Lei: lei's face gets red, and she turns her nails a bright shade of teal "Your nails can look pretty like this, see?" holds her hand up in front of the blanket Kiono: Very muffled, "My nails are fine." Lei: "Fine." shifts her nails back, turns to veg and ondo Veggrek: “Lei, do you ever paint your nails?” “Or even cut them?” “Since you could just...” Veggrek wiggles his hand. Lei: lei's face gets red again "What does that have to do with anything? What color are you choosing for yourself?" gestures to the bottles she brought out Kiono: "That was a rude response," the blankets say quietly. Veggrek: “Oh, I’m just— just trying to make conversation, sorry. Um— what do you think? About the color.” Lei: lei's redness deepens "how in the world was that rude?" her voice is very flustered Veggrek: "Y-you brushed him off.... He... he asked a simple enough question..." Lei: glances away, speaks quietly "fine. sorry." after a moment "what's your favorite color, veggrek?" Veggrek: “I like blue.” Veggrek murmurs. Lei: lei holds out a variety of blue nail polishes for veggrek to take a look at she mumbles somewhat quietly, her face red "I don't know how to do nails...the long way. I just make them appear however I want." Veggrek: “Oh! Would you like to learn? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. Why would you?” Lei: lei looks away, opening and closing her mouth a few times before finally responding, "okay." Veggrek: “It’s really quite simple. You start by cutting off the excess around the quick, not too deeply...” Lei: lei follows along diligently, probably taking the instructions a bit more seriously than intended, and getting very impatient at a few points "Hahaha, these nails look terrible. This is ridiculous." gets out her camera and takes a picture of them anyway Kiono: "I painted Kitano's claws once...." the blanket pile says '''very' softly after a long, long time.'' Lei: lei laughs "i thought you said you didn't know about painting nails? hahahaha" "serves him right. i hope they were a bright neon color." Veggrek: “It’s not your fault, I don’t really— I mean, if I didn’t have these talons...” Veggrek: "It, uh... it was the... it was Enooto's ink...." She emerges slightly, but doesn't look at them as she speaks, still very quietly. "Magical ink has a, uh.... iridescent quality to it.... I was... very... very young and.... thought it was.... pretty..." Veggrek: “You’re doing fine, Lei.” Lei: "veggrek, your nails are fine. it's me who has no idea what i'm--oops." accidentally spilled some on the carpet, prestidigitates it away snorts "i'd have loved to see the look on kitano's face." Kiono: Kiono flinches. Veggrek: Veggrek’s eyes dart from Kiono to Lei. “No, you’re fine!” He insists, jokingly, but too high-pitched. Lei: lei looks at veggrek, confused. "what?" Veggrek: Less urgent, but still stiff: “You’re the fine one.” Lei: lei raises an eyebrow "I don't follow." Veggrek: “It’s— it’s a joke. We’re both fine. We’re all fine!” Lei: “cut the nonsense.” “you tend to get that tone when you’re very much not fine.” almost crosses her arms, but remembers she has nail polish drying Veggrek: “That’s a bit rude.” Lei: "what is?" Veggrek: “Telling me to cut the nonsense. It’s rude!” Veggrek keeps his tone relatively light. Like an excited tutor. Lei: lei sighs and seals up the nail polish. "i think i'm quite finished with this." "are you almost done?" Veggrek: “Ah, I— beg pardon?” Lei: points to the nail polish supplies Veggrek: “Oh! Er, yes. Unless Ond— Teer or Kiono would like to...?” Kiono: Kiono doesn't move at all, laying on the floor, curled up and faced away from Veg and Lei. Jeffrey: Jeffrey knocks on the door, presenting a plate of assorted finger sandwiches (50% cucumber) and various beverages. He appraises the chaos with an unknowable butler-y expression. He sets down one of the trays and signs to Renn "Your friend looks frightfully catatonic, is she alright?" Lei: signs to jeffrey: “thanks, jeffrey. i think you can take the nail polish kit and put it away now, if you wouldn’t mind.” and then lei turns to kiono taps gingerly on the blankets after prestidigitating away the nail polish disaster on her nails “did you fall asleep in there? that can’t be the most comfortable position.” Kiono: It takes her a few tries before she manages to whisper, "I'm fine." She is not fine. Veggrek: “and i’m a goblin.” an eyebrow raised, with a neutral tone Kiono: She pulls some blanket over her face. Movement near her face can be seen, and a soft sniffle heard. Softly she croaks, "I'm comfortable." Lei: lei realizes she’s been crying. she goes to say something a few times but stops herself. softly she says, “want to hear a secret?” Kiono: Resigned, "Sure.." Lei: "Remember when, back in Alibrook, Kaafiye cast that spell to find Lady Renn? I had to dive out of the bathroom window to avoid getting busted." "Have you ever seen a half-orc climb out a relatively dirty, small window? It would have been a spectacle to witness, I'm certain." she subtly holds out a clean tissue. Teer: Teer shakes his head slightly, coming out of a reverie. Reverie? Trance? "What did I miss?" Kiono: Kiono gives a small, somewhat delayed chuckled to Lei's story, but her head is once again hidden and she doesn't see the tissue being offered. Lei: “veggrek is a really good nail teacher. you sure have been spacing out for a while. i tried to get your attention, but you were completely zoned out.” Akaros: "I painted what approximates your nails" Akaros says. Veggrek: “Oh! Thank you.” Teer: "Oh... thank you?" Lei: slips the tissue under the blanket. and also a cucumber sandwich Teer: Teer inspects the tips of his finger plating, which is coated in polish. It rubs off to the touch. Akaros: "Don't ruin it." Akaros whines. "I worked hard on that. Maybe some model paint would be more appropriate though...." Teer: "If you want to fix that patch I have some fixative somewhere..." Teer holds up the nail polish brush to his... waist? "And I apologize for my daydreaming, everyone." Lei: gives teer a look like, we are so talking later Veggrek: “It’s alright.” Kiono: Kiono is attempting to juggle the sudden appearance of a tissue and a sandwich in her face while she was lying down. Teer: Teer nods. "So, what was this about a half-orc and a window?" Lei: lei repeats her story in fewer words Teer: "I did wonder how you managed some of the things you did, early on." Veggrek: “Wait, does that mean— in the hotel— I broke a window??” Lei: to veg “i have no idea what you’re talking about.” Veggrek: “Lady Renn used the bathroom and then disappeared! I had no idea where you’d— she’d? Gone!” Lei: shrugs "When was that? I used that excuse a bunch of times." Veggrek: “We were staying in an inn on the way from Wolis to Alibrook— it was the day we met Dort for the first time.” Lei: thinks for a moment, and then it dawns on her "Oh! Oh. Yes, that incident was....an accident." "I don't recall you breaking any windows, but then, I was pretty sick." Veggrek: “Wait, what?” Lei: shrugs sheepishly ''"Anyone else have any fun secrets to share?" Veggrek: “I’m a goblin.” ''Veg says dryly. “No, really, what happened?” Lei: "Veggrek, it's not a big deal. I snuck off and stupidly got really drunk and passed out at the counter. And then Dort stacked peanuts on me or something, I don't know. That part might have been hallucinations." Teer: "Oh, my goodness." Veggrek: “That was you? I walked right past you! I can’t believe it.” Lei: "Yeeeep. Oh, geez. Don't tell my parents about that one." Teer: "You know, I am eternally grateful that Miss Evelynn was not a changeling. I think if I were charged with keeping track of that, I would have been in far more trouble." Veggrek: “Your secret is safe with me. It’s honestly kind of a comfort, knowing why I couldn’t find you...” “Did you learn your lesson?” Lei: lei laughs at teer's comment Teer: "Mmmm, depends on what the lesson was.” Veggrek: Veggrek flashes teeth. “Drink responsibly among people you trust?” Lei: "I don't really want to drink ever again after what happened with Cecily in Alibrook. I thought it was an adult-like thing to do, but bleh." sticks out her tongue Veggrek: “Probably a good idea.” Veggrek nods seriously. Lei: glances at the blanket pile "anyone else have funny stories or secrets?" Teer: "Hm. Oh! The ice cream. I never told anyone the whole story." "Except for Vale, but she didn't know why we were doing all of that." "You see, I thought that I could get Bunnytracks ice cream from Xelbari if I had something to trade..." Teer launches into an explanation of how they ended up going into a back alley, meeting a mirror merchant, uncovering Nox's secret, and finally Xelbari just doing it for free. OOS 27 Lei: lei laughs "We should do something like that again sometime. Noh is pretty good at cards, speaking of mirror merchants." Veggrek: Veggrek nibbles on the corner of a mushroom sandwich. Lei: "hm, want to know how i came up with the name fern?" Teer: "How?" Lei: "it was completely on the spot. i didn't really plan her. i just happened to see a fern when i was prompted for a name." laughs "could have just as easily been 'table' or 'window.'" Veggrek: “Names are strange.” Teer: "Fern is a common name for elves," Teer offers. "I thought nothing of it." "Hm. Ah, Kiono, would you mind if I asked a question?" Kiono: Kiono shifts so she can sort of see him. Her eyes are red, but she isn't actively crying. Quietly, "Wh-what question?" Teer: Teer is taken off guard for a moment. The acute angle degree of his head may translate to 'worry'. Still, he asks, "Was it, always the halberd we were speaking to? I believe there were a few times when it was you, such as when you repaired my mask, but... Did you only come out when needed?" Kiono: "M-mostly, yeah... I, uh... It was... mostly me at the spa... I fixed the cookie recipe... I did most of the, uh, contest at the Mirage Temple..." Teer: "Oh, that was you." Lei: lei is studying kiono carefully. is it okay to ask questions again? Kiono: Kiono nods slightly, then stops, confused. "Which one?" Teer: "At the contest, I didn't even notice." He says. "There were times, when I could tell you were acting differently. And there were times I don't think that I did." "Warforged are-" He cuts himself off. "...Dumb." He finishes. Kiono: "The... the card game was... I was more suited to it.... And the carving... I... I turned the... wood to... to a block of salt to... to carve it easier..." Lei: lei glares at teer. Kiono: "The kids was the halberd." Teer: Teer laughs at that. Lei: her eyes are saying, oh, we are SO talking later, teer. Teer: "Oh dear, ha ha ha..." Lei: screw it, she's asking a question. "why didn't you tell us about your identity sooner?" Veggrek: Veggrek pats Teer’s arm. Teer: Teer tilts his head, not really understanding why everyone seems concerned all of a sudden. Kiono: "Scared," she says simply. Oh, there are drinks now. She blanket-turtle shuffles until she can reach those and grabs one at random. Lei: lei bites her lip. it's all she can do to keep herself from saying what she wants to. Veggrek: “So, um, these snacks. They’re good? Thank you.” Lei: "yup." Teer: "Oh," says Teer. "Sorry." Lei: head jerks to teer "for what?" she says it a bit more curtly than she intends to Teer: "That Kiono was afraid." Lei: looks back at kiono Kiono: The blankets have absorbed the drink container Kiono obtained and also Kiono, though she seems to be sitting up again. Perhaps to drink it. Who knows. Ter: Teer is looking down, hands balled up in his poofy balloon pants. Lei: "to be honest," lei says, breaking the silence. "I'm utterly pissed at you for keeping your identity a secret for so long. for a multitude of reasons. regardless of your reasons or excuses." she's speaking very calmly and choosing her words carefully. Kiono: A pause, then a soft, "I'm sorry." Teer: "L-Lei..." Lei: "i feel like i can't trust you. i'd like to, but i don't know what else you may be hiding." Teer: "She wasn't... She wasn't interacting with us, hardly. Kiono didn't owe us anything." Lei: "i disagree." Kiono: "I.... I'm only here t-to do the rituals... to stop Varren... You don't... you don't have to interact with me." Lei: "i want to interact with you, you idiot. we don't know you at all. you haven't even given us a chance." Veggrek: Veggrek half-laughs. “I thought you were some kind of demon trying to tempt me into dropping my guard—“ “Lei? Please don’t call people idiots?” Lei: "no. i mean it. she's an idiot." staring at kiono, with a slight frown and an eyebrow raised Teer: Teer pretends to sip from a cup. Kiono: There is rustling in the blankets, and Kiono's head emerges out of the top. Her hair is an entire apocalypse unto itself. She looks very, very confused. "You....... what?" Veggrek: “It’s rude!” “Or— well— What did Teer say? We’re all idiots? Do you mean to say she’s one of us, brought into the fold?” “Because that’s actually very sweet.” Lei: lei facepalms "whatever, interpret whatever you want, veggrek." looks back at kiono "you piss me off. that's what i said." Kiono: "Th-that part is... can't possible be clearer... I... I meant... the... the other... part...." She begins to deflate, sinking slowly into her pile. Lei: sighs "do you want me to leave the room until i calm down?" Teer: Teer passes her a cucumber sandwhich and nods. Lei: takes the sandwich and heads for the door Teer: As soon as Lei leaves, Teer turns to Kiono. "She was right, we would all like to get to know you. You know us, sort of, I suppose, and we've all been travelling together." Kiono: Kiono watches Lei leave, the remains of shock on her face. Her eyes slowly swivel to Teer. "I... I'm just... the.... You don't... the rituals are... all I'm here for... I'm not... for anything else. The h-halberd. Sh-she's the.... She's..." "You don't have to..." And she concludes her sink, only the top of her head visible in the caldera of blankets. Teer: "You're... for whatever you want to be for." Teer says, very quietly. He looks down. "We... don't have to, if you don't want us to. But we wouldn't be pressing if we weren't interested." He makes a nod to the door. "Do you think Lei would be putting any effort in at all if she didn't?" Kiono: Kiono doesn't reemerge, but soft sniffle noises can be heard from the depths of Mount Burrito!Kiono. Veggrek: “Oh, I meant to ask before. Are you a hugger?” Kiono: Some slight rustling, then a shaky sigh, and a soft, "No." Veggrek: Veggrek gently takes Ondo’s hand and places it over his own mouth. Teer: "Wha- Oh." Teer adjusts himself to better cover Veggrek's mouth. Veggrek: “Mmfhmmh.” Says Veggrek. “Dhhmrh yhrnnjh bhrrn hmmfh?” Akaros: "That doesn't work nearly as well in text as it does over voice. Hang on, I'll see if I can turn on subtitles." Akaros says, and begins fiddling with Teer's insides. Teer: "Oh dear, what are you - ow, hey!" "Mind my logic core. No, left." Akaros: While he works he says "So... everyone presently here is possessing or possessed by something. How do we feel about that?" He finds something and waits to see if it made it so Veggrek's muffle-speak could be understood. Teer: Teer begins automatically translating what Veggrek is saying, but 1 letter at a time. Veggrek: try not to think about it— Well, it’s not that I’m trying. It’s just not a priority. I’m... curious? And worried? Teer: "I... SPACE... T... R.... Y.... Akaros turn it off- SPACE... N... I swear to....O... T..." Akaros: Akaros turns if off Teer: "Thank you." Teer lifts the hand off of Veggrek's mouth. "Right. I think it's rather interesting we're all at least... somewhat possessed. We're a party of more souls than we have bodies." "I suppose I must be able to sympathize with... at least one of you," Teer says, looking at Kiono. "I'm not sure which." Veggrek: Veggrek holds his arms up. “Would you?” Teer: Teer picks him up. Veggrek: Veggrek curls up against Teer’s chest. “Wonderful, thank you.” Kiono: After a while, Kiono's voice slowly rises from the blankets. If they weren't in such close quarters, it would be difficult to hear her. "D-do... you mean what you said?" Teer: "About what?" Kiono: "W-wanting to... get to know.... me." Teer: "Of course." Kiono: "Why?" Teer: "Because we're-" He cuts himself off. "Or I thought we were- I... I thought I was friends with Kiono. I'm not sure which Kiono I'm supposed to have been friends with, anymore. But... at least some of that was you." He pauses. "I was... happy when you asked me to dance." Kiono: Kiono is quiet for a bit, but eventually says, "I'm glad you did... dance with me, that is..." Teer: Teer is quiet as well, holding Veggrek and looking down at a pillow. "It was... the halberd, who spent so much time insisting that I try to be a person, correct?" Kiono: "Mhm.." Teer: "Does... she sleep? Is she awake like I am, at night?" Kiono: "Sh-she... she sleeps when in control... but I-I do that... now... She... doesn't sleep, I... don't think..." Teer: He tilts his head. "She used to sleep, but now... You control the body, and sleep?" Kiono: "Y-yeah. Whoever is in control does the sleeping... Weapons don't sleep." Teer: "Do you sleep when she does? Or are you left awake?" Teer sounds innocently curious. Kiono: "S-somewhere in-between... I don't... get the dreams, but I'm not awake.." Teer: "Ah, I see." Teer seems deep in thought. Nights spent in Kiono's room, carving, reading, talking to Akaros. Veggrek: Veggrek thinks about taking out his dulcimer, but he’s comfortable and doesn’t really want to interrupt this conversation. Teer: Teer fidgets with his hands a little bit. "And... it was you who didn't want us to know, because you were afraid? Or... did she not trust us either." Kiono: A sigh. Her voice is somewhat flat. "That is... complicated... Our reasons changed over time... The final reason was... ...trying to put off conversations like these for as long as we could. It had been too long for things to be simple." Teer: "Right..." Teer sinks in to the cushions a little bit. Veggrek: “I’m sorry you spent so long hiding, Kiono.” “All the same, I’m happy to see you now.” Teer: "I'm... I think I... should go check on R- Lei." Says Teer suddenly. He gently sets Veggrek down in a nest of pillows, and leaves the room. Teer: And so Teer explores the Worthing house for a bit, before just asking Jeffrey where she be. ...Or does he. Veggrek: “Oh— um— gods be with you—?” Kiono: Blanket!Kiono eventually absorbs the snack tray. Veggrek: Veggrek decides to noodle about softly on his dulcimer, just to keep the silence at bay. Veggrek starts meticulously liberating Lei’s jewelry. He starts to fill the empty box with snacks, then hesitates, before placing a single mushroom treat inside it. And another on her pillow. And one on top of each bedpost. Several arranged in a crude smiling face on the dresser. A row sitting on the windowsill. Kiono: By the time Teer and Lei return, Kiono has consumed the snacks on the tray (except some weird purple ones she didn't like) in silence within her blanket pile. Category:OOS